


I'm Glad I Saved You

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 2park week, Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Fluff, Groping, High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Public Transportation, Trains, because y not, day2, i cant tag as usual, just fluff, lame title, pure fluff, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: “Did I ever tell you that I'm glad I saved your ass back then?”





	I'm Glad I Saved You

Woojin tightens his hold around Jihoon's waist as the train slowly braked on a station 2 stops away from their stop. He rest his chin on top of Jihoon's shoulder and sigh.

“What got you sighing, big boy?” Comes Jihoon's voice as he plays his game.

“Now that I think about it, we met on a train too.” Woojin suddenly brings up and Jihoon hums in reply, recalling the memory of year and a half.

 

-||- 

 

It's rush hours.

Jihoon sighs as the train stops yet again and swarm of people enters the half-full vehicle. Before he knows it, Jihoon finds himself pressed flush against a corner of the train.

_ Fuck my life, really. _

Jihoon sighs and presses his forehead against the cool surface while the train takes off.  _ It's only two more stops _ , he thought to himself.  _ Two more stops and I am free from this cramped hell. _

Jihoon closes his eyes, trying his best to get comfortable in the small -to nonexistent- space he is occupying and he almost succeeds in doing that. Almost. When he feels a hand on his waist, Jihoon jumps in surprise.  _ What the fuck. _

It's fucking cramped and this son of a bitch is trying to feel him up?

Jihoon can barely turn around but he can see from the corner of his eyes that the culprit is an old man. Now this is disgusting.

“Please get your hands off me.” He hisses loud enough only for them both to hear but instead of doing like what he asked -of course what did you expect, Jihoon?- the hand moves down to the curve of his ass.

“Mister, please do so when I'm still asking nicely.” Jihoon adds his hand going to grab onto the assaulting hand.

“Oh, how scary.” Comes the reply and Jihoon shivers visibly as air is blown to his sensitive ear and his hand holding onto the other's loosen a bit. It gives the man a good chance to grip onto Jihoon's wrists and to Jihoon's surprise the hold is tighter than he expected.

Now instead of groping him, the old guy had the gut to actually grind his filthy thing on his ass. Jihoon swears to God this old shit is going to get in once the space clear up a bit.

 

“Babe? Babe, Jihoon?”

Jihoon startles at the mention of his name and he looks around to find the source of the voice and soon it falls on a boy, around his age, wearing the same uniform as him.

Jihoon squints at him who pushes his way to him and in that instant, Jihoon feels the man behind him disappears after he cursed.

Jihoon sighs in relief but tensed again when his 'schoolmate’ caged him.

“I’m not gonna touch you.” He says with both hands on each side of Jihoon. “When’s your stop?”

“2 stop from now on.” Jihoon mumbles. “Thanks, uhm-”

“Woojin, Park Woojin. I'm hurt you don't know my name, we've got chemistry together.”

“Sorry, I don't really pay attention.” Jihoon smiles sheepishly and he relaxes in the protection of Woojin. “What's up with the 'babe’ from earlier?”

Woojin looks sheepish as he answers, “Uh- it's acting? To shoo that motherfucker away. Sorry about that.”

Jihoon flashes him a big grin, “It's fine. Thanks again, Woojin.”

“No problem.”

 

-||-

 

“Babe? Babe, Jihoon?”

Jihoon feels the squeeze on his waist and he looks up to Woojin. On his screen, a big red 'GAME OVER’ is printed. 

“A trip to memory lane?” Woojin snickers, his lips pressed against Jihoon's temple.

“Yeah. Do you remember that you called me that when you 'rescued’ me.”

“I know. I did that on purpose.”

Jihoon steps on Woojin's leg playfully as he shoves his phone into his pocket and the train halts. “Come on, it's our stop.” Jihoon says, ignoring Woojin's fake and dramatic 'ouch! You hurt me, Hoonie!’

“Wait up.” Woojin cackles while reaching for Jihoon's hand. “Hoon?”

“What?”

“Did I ever tell you that I'm glad I saved your ass back then?”

Jihoon raises a brow before shaking his head. “I don't think I've ever heard you say that.” He groans when Woojin throws himself to his back and envelopes him in another back hug.

“Liar. I told you that at least once a month. I'm glad I saved your sorry ass back then, even though you're a big fat liar.” 

“Just say I love you. It's simpler.” Jihoon snickers and pecks Woojin quickly. “I love you too, by the way, even though you’re a dramatic dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.10.22  
> Enjoy haha


End file.
